


Like Father, Like Son

by queien



Series: Amberlical Cords [6]
Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: Gen, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6950464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queien/pseuds/queien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corwin has some preconceived notions on what his unborn child should be like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Father, Like Son

Random looked up as Corwin joined him in the dining hall. He saw that, same as his own, his brother’s belly had swollen enough now to show, and Corwin rubbed his baby bump soothingly and sang one of his ballads as he made his way to the table. Taking a seat beside Random, he continued his song.

Random listened appreciatively to the singing as he ate until he realized that the song wasn’t of battle or valor but of Corwin’s more personal conquests. “What are you doing?” he asked.

Corwin stopped his singing. “I heard that music is good for babies,” he said. “I’m trying to make sure my child has an appreciation for song when it’s born, a natural inclination toward the bardic arts so we have something to bond over.”

“That seems pretty handy,” Random remarked. “I wonder if there’s a way to get mine good at cards before it comes out.”

Corwin laughed and started to dish himself up.

“But no,” Random continued, “I was more wondering why you were singing that song in particular.”

“Hm?” Corwin asked, a bite almost to his lips. He then lowered his fork and grinned. “Well, I want him to take after me,” he explained, “a real lady’s man, you know?”

Random snorted. “But what if it’s a girl?” he asked.

Corwin opened his mouth, shut it again, and then paused with a thoughtful look on his face. “Good point,” he said after a bit. “But she would still be a child of mine. I suppose I shouldn’t discourage it so long as she doesn’t get pregnant.”

Random laughed. “Good luck with that,” he said. “Even you eventually managed to get yourself pregnant. I can’t imagine any daughter of yours faring much better.”

Corwin frowned. “Well then, here’s hoping I have a son,” he said.


End file.
